Problems in Earth
by DINKA SAYURI ROYAL
Summary: Sequel of Heaven and Earth created by lyiint.I have the autorization to creat this sequel! Now that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are mated... Their relationship is not as good as they want to be... yaoi,mm,mpreg,incest,abort...CURRENT HIATUS! ...
1. NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR

TO MY READERS….

This is the 'n' time I changed my story… not in topic but in organization.

I hope this time I received better reviews… If not, I'm done! na…!!

I am not going to easily give up… But this is the last time I am going to change the story.

Like it or not… review, please!!!

Good and bad reviews are welcome. They help me to continue and to get inspiration!

SPECIAL THANKS TO:

niuhana… your review is very important for me!!! Thanks for supporting me, and gave me such a great review!!! I hope you like this new arrangement in the story.

Th3-Ama… your review also inspired me to keep this story… And, don't worry… I am going to write more and finish this story….

RedFireHead41… I am happy that you 'loved' my story. I hope you enjoy the arrangements.

lyiint… Thanks for let me do this sequel!

Tokyo-Rose2006… I don't hate you. I am glad you gave me your critic.

And…If I get good reviews, may be I will make a sequel of my own work this time!! Or … I will make a story about the past of Sesshomaru with his 'beloved' (sarcasm) chichi-ue. That will depend on 'what my readers' want!!!

DINKA SAYURI ROYAL.


	2. Chapter 1: The return of youki

Disclaimer: The characters from the anime/manga Inuyasha are property of Rumiko Takahashi. During this story I am going to include characters of my own creation, too.

NOTE: This entire chapter is going to be 'SESSHOMARU POV'

'…' Sesshomaru youki is speaking with him (more like thoughts… but with free will)

Chapter one: The Return of Youki.

I was dreaming of my past and how miserable I was and, then, I remembered that my present was magnificent. I was remembering yesterday and how goof it felt to be loved as I marked Inuyasha as mine for all eternity. 'How long are you going to stay dreaming? You know that you can loose everything you have, just because you are with that filthy hanyou!'

"Hmp…" I woke up scared of the way my youki was completely right. Was the love for my sibling worth it to endanger my lands? There was no answer and, after all, all was done and could not be undone. We had already tried to erase my mark and it did not work, and now both had the mark making impossible the task now.

I relaxed when I felt embraced by my mate but I was, also, a little embarrassed when I noticed that he was inside me. He was acting as seme, even if I was the stronger one again. When I tried to move, he woke up and said "Stay more with me." And, even if I wanted to stay, I could not. "Inuyasha" I said "I have duties to attend. Please, let me go! We can be together at night, but now I really have to go."

He was disappointed and changed our positions, making me laid on my back and he, still inside, on top of me. "What if I refuse?" he asked looking directly into my eyes, with a smirk that made me shiver. He was trying to make me submit to him. 'This hanyou is annoying… I am sorry but I am going to have to take control for a second!'

"You let me no other solution, hanyou!" And my body pushed Inuyasha off. "Don't try to make this Sesshomaru submit again or I am going to punish you harder!" Then, my youki let me recover control.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" I asked worried for him and the painful expression he had. He did not answer me and only stared at me with those expressive and beautiful golden eyes. "I am sorry… I am so sorry." I begged for his forgiveness as if I was not myself and, when he still not answered me, I started to cry!

"Forgive me" He said "Don't cry, koi! I don't want to see you cry." He embraced me and licked the tears off of my face while saying the much he loved me and that he would never make me submit by force, again.

"You know… We need a bath after yesterday's actions. By the way, you were awesome!" I blushed or, at least, I thought I did when he said that. But when we were going to the bathroom, we heard a knock in the door and a sweet voice that I knew very well saying if she could come in!

I put on my robe and gave one to my mate who put in on as well, then I let her in.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu" My sweet little Rin said. "I hope I am not bothering. If I am, gomen! Jaken sensei sent me to ask Inuyasha-sama, what he wishes for breakfast."

"Hm…" He started to think. "You can have anything you desire for breakfast." I said.

"Okay. I want… On better thought, you pick for me Rin! And she exited the room, happy that Inuyasha had let her pick his breakfast. I just hoped she did not pick too many sweets for him.

We took the bath, but it took more than I expected because Inu wanted me so bad that I let him took me! Even if it was my turn After the second bath, we dress and brushed our hair. When we were ready, we went to the dinning room where Jaken, Rin and Miroku were waiting for us and everybody ate.

I ate a blend of youkai blood and bones which I drink every morning since I was a few months old; the others ate rice accompanied with dried fish and fruit juice, except for Jaken who preferred to drink only tea.

After breakfast, Jaken, Rin and I returned to our duties. While, Inu and his monk friend decided to explore the gardens.

After a few hours of singing papers, I felt weird and my youki spoke again. 'You love your brother, even if he is the responsible of the dead of our first mate? Well, I can't let you be happy… Are you not aware of the life that is forming inside you?'

I screamed when I felt pain… A great deal of it and, then, my blood started to descend from my entrance. And a higher concentration of my venom was on it. Between the smells of blood and venom, I could smell something else. "NO…." It was the smell of my mate… the smell of his pup! As I fainted, I could only say "Inu… help…"

When I finally woke up, I was in my room and the smell of a sweet tea was making me feel nauseous.

"How are you feeling, my lord?" Someone said and I looked over the direction of the voice. It was my personal healer standing to the left side of my bed.

"Is it dead?" I asked for my pup and, when she did not answer I screamed to her "Get out of my room!" When she was out, I started to cry and sob as I remembered that this had happened before!

Started flashback

The healers were making all their efforts to save me and my pup… But, I was young and the bloodline my mother inherited me was pure venom literally I could not control it and it was killing the pup quickly, so the healers worked fast when they saw blood starting to come out of me. They made me drink a sweet tea, telling me that it was to make everything come out to avoid possible infections. I fainted after I drank it! The last thing I could remember was the voice of my mate saying "Don't die… I won't survive without you!"

End flashback

"Don't cry, koi! All it's going to be okay" My mate, who had entered and I did not notice, said embracing me and stroking my hair. But as I was so depressed, I cried more! He was worried and stared at me, making me look at his eyes. I was so ashamed that I fought to look other things that were not his eyes, but he won.

"It's not your fault." He tried to calm me.

"I am sorry… I killed it!" That was the only thing I could say before he stopped me with a sweet kiss.

"You had me very worried. It had passed five days since you fainted!" He informed me. I could not believe the time I had been unconscious. "I have things to do. I can't stay in bed any longer." But when I tried to stand up, he stopped me and pushed me back on bed. "BAKA! You are not ready to stand up. Now, please koi, drink this for me or I will give it to you as I had been give it to you for the past five days!" He handed me the cup of the sweet tea… But it was not the same one that I drank when I lost my first pup.

I gave small drinks but I could not finish it. "I can't drink anymore… It's too sweet for me!" I recalled to Inu when he tried to make me drink that awful tea. He took the cup from me and put it on the table to the right side of our bed.

"What is the purpose of the tea" I asked puzzled, after I remembered he said that I had been taking it for the past days.

"It's to restrict your youki until you are capable to control it, again. So, it won't make you suffer again!" He was telling me the truth.

"Your healer, Hoshi, told me that I was responsible for to get… You know!" My mate was nervous to say the word pregnant, because he thought I was going to brake crying again.

"Pregnant?" I completed his sentence. "Don't worry, it doesn't bother me if you say it. And it's more or less true because after I returned to my normal self as daiyoukai, you still treated me as uke; but I also let you… So, it was my fault too! You don't know but…" I was not sure to finish what I wanted to say, but he was waiting for me to do it. "… Inside me, I wanted to get pregnant." I felt my cheeks getting hot, possible because I was blushing.

"You know, we can start planning the next one if you want." He said looking with his eyes full of lust that gave me creeps in that moment.

"Inu… It's too soon! I need time to heal; besides, we need to destroy Naraku and I have to present you as my mate to the youkai society!" He understood my point and did not say more about that topic.

We stayed in the company of each other the rest of the day. And, because I could not get out of bed, I called Jaken and told him to bring me the papers I was supposed to revise and sign in the past days. My mate tried to stop me form working, telling me that I need it more time to rest; but I made myself clear that I had to do my duties or everything would get out of control.

At night, Rin visited me. She knocked the door and asked for permission to enter which I gave her. She came saying how worried she was for me. She brought me flowers that she picked in the morning and put them on a beautiful turquoise base near my bed and said "You know, Otousama, Inuyasha sama was very worried and sad for you! He never let your side during all the days you were sleeping, not even to eat." He loved me that much?!

Now, Inu was taking a bath before his scent bothered me.

My thoughts were interrupted by him when he got out of the bathroom, covered only by a towel hanging of his hips, blushing when he saw Rin.

"I didn't know you were here, Rin." But Rin was not embarrassed after saw him almost naked. "But as you are, you don't mind if I ask you something, do you?" She was puzzled about what Inu wanted to know from her I was also puzzled to know and she assured him that she would answer as best as she could.

He took a deep breath and started saying "Rin… I know that you loved Sesshy as a musume loves her otousan , and you may know that I love him as well; but not only as my brother but as my soul mate! Do you see our relation wrong?" He asked because he wanted to know her opinion about us been together.

She shocked her head from side to side and said "Of course not! Jaken sensei told me that youkai males can get married… I mean, mated! Besides, since Otousama is with you, he is totally happy and that makes Rin happier than ever. Also, I loved having to otosamas who love me as well as Rin loves you."

I was so touched by her answer that I started to cry I hate being so emotional, but that made her sad. I said to her that I was crying because I was happy not sad, and she gave me a beautiful smile. She gave Inu and I a kiss of good nights and left our room.

"Now I understand why you changed after you met her… She is full of love and kindness that melt even a little of the ice that surrounds your heart! But, tell me, why you prefer to hide your feelings? Did something make you like that?" He wanted to know about my past and I was frightened to reveal it.

"I had a difficult time when I was a pup and I was forced to mate with… Chichi-ue when I was sixteen years old!" I was direct and sincere when I said my reasons. He was shocked but managed to ask me what the reason for our mating was.

"I was told by him that being his mate no one else would try to take me! Let me explain… Since I was born I suffered because of okaasama bloodline, she died during labor! I passed almost every day of my first ten years on bed because I was weak and sick at the point of almost die countless times. Chichi-ue made everything in his hands to help me…He stayed in the castle all those years and let me drink his blood, as the healer suggested him, to help me gain strength to survive. But, when I was fourteen, youkais tried to rape me! They all wanted power over the lands or an alliance with chichi-ue, but he always saved me. But the intents from the others grow bigger and bigger… So, when I reached sixteen and the mating season began, chichi-ue decided that it would be safer for me if I became his mate. And that year, we got mated!" I tried to avoid eye contact with Inu because I was ashamed; but he took it better than I thought.

"So… your first time was with him?" He stated the obvious and I just nodded.

"You don't have to feel ashamed! It's weird to know that, but I'm not going to feel different about you. I love you and love involves thrust and comprehension, and I am happy to know that you trust me!" He then kissed harsh my lips and was acting possessive. He was aroused! What made me feel uncomfortable and I started to get nervous; but I was not going to stop him. As I was the one of the two of us capable of bearing pups, I was the uke in this relation and felt the obligation of submit to every thing my mate wanted from me. His youki knew it and mine, even if it wanted to deny it and was angry for the fact, knew too.

I removed my obi and opened the yukata I was wearing revealing myself to him, but I never stopped trembling. He was touching, kissing and doing all he wanted… Abruptly, he stopped! "Forgive me… I… I am not going to take you! Forgive me, koi." He said gaining control over himself and returning to his normal state. He closed my yukata and lay down beside me. After he got comfortable, he hugged me near him and we little by little felt asleep.

Dictionary

Koi: love

Otousama: father respectful way to say it

Okaasama: mother respectful way to say it

Hoshi: star.

Chichi-ue: honorable father

Obi: sash

Yukata: summer kimono.

Youki: aura/ power/thoughts of the youkais.

Youkai: demon.

Daiyoukai: great demon.

That's it for now!! Next chapter will be entirely of 'The Council' (or elders) and how they are going to try to break the bound of this lovely couple.

PLEASE… REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any character of the anime/manga Inuyasha. In addition, I have the authorization of lyiint to write this sequel. In addition, I am going to include characters of my own creation, but not in this chapter.

To my readers:

Sumimasen forgive me to have taken so much time to update, and this update is short. However, my health is not well… You see, I was in the hospital because I was pregnant. I had twins, two girls that are still in the hospital because they born before due time. I almost died, but I am better now.

Hope you understand.

For this chapter, this is some 'background':

The Daiyoukai Council is conformed by four daiyoukais who were chosen by the great Kami-sama. They are: Kettei (female), Odori (male), Tadashii (male) Shidoosha (female). They are the ones who had to make sure the four realms (N, S, E, W) are in order and their lords are doing a good job to conserve the order.

Special note: Every one of the council is godparent of the respective lord of the realm they guard. (Ex. Shidoosha is godmother of Sesshomaru)

Chapter 2: Meeting Part 1

Shidoosha POV

There was a knock in the door and, then, my most loyal servant entered the room holding a letter.

"Excellency" she said, "a messenger from Sesshomaru – sama arrived with this letter for you." Yorokobi handed me the letter from my godchild.

"For the sign on the envelope, I need for you to arrange a meeting with my brothers." She understood perfectly, and left without asking anything.

Alone, I read the letter, which left me with a great decision to make. A decision that could even destroy the life of my dear Sesshomaru. 'To break or not to break his union with…' Another knock in the door announcing the return of Yorokobi. She arranged the meeting and, now, everyone was waiting for me in the principal room.

During the meeting…

I explained what I knew from Sesshomaru. From his being turned human and then back to normal, from his fight in the realm of Heaven, to his mating with his hanyou sibling and the lost of their pup! In the last part, everyone went completely silent. Until, Kettei spoke.

"He must love Inuyasha with all his heart to take him and let him take it back." Kettei went sad for his next words. "However, he is a hanyou not least…"

With the problem being obvious for all of us, we had to take the great decision. However, the problem was taking the right one. From one hand, we could not allow their mating to continue existing according with our rules. On the other hand, if Sesshomaru indeed loved Inuyasha, he would die in the same moment he was forced to live without him.

"I can help you to take the right decision, my friends!" A sweet feminine voice spoke with true. If anyone could help us, it was she… Sesshomaru mamahaha.

After the formalities of the greetings, she said her plan to discover the decision to our dilemma. It was a well elaborate plan that we bowed to follow in every step.

TSUDUKU (To be continued…)

Dictionary:

Kami: god.

Kettei: wise.

Odori: playful.

Tadashii: rightful.

Shidoosha: courageous.

Yorokobi: joy.

Mamahaha: stepmother.


End file.
